User talk:Subtank
Old Conversation: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 __TOC__ All Fixed Okay, I just removed the image: ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 21:56, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Request Could you or Ascension do me a favor with ya'll's artistic skills? Could one of you two design a symbol for the AUR of the Necros project please? It's sorta like the UN of the galaxy, so keep that in mind. Thanks for listening --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:56, 1 February 2009 (UTC) "It's Not Over" MI-2: Acumen is far from done with its Flood-based research. Judging from the relative success on both fronts of the Ares System Incident, I'd think that Phade would be interested on further research as well. Some time in the near future, it is my intention that TGL is going to be having a sequel. Primary: appropriated.discordance@gmail.com And if that doesn't work, use this; Secondary: justinest@gmail.com The Flood are just ''too fun to meddle around with, and besides; Bungie's failure to give them a true horror makes things all the more open for us. The Return Of The One And Only Well in short no. But in short yes. Basically, i wouldn'd mind doing some odd bits here and there but i'm not gonna do any mental projects. It's time and effort i don't really have, especially now i might be getting that job i said i left for! But i mean, i may edit more when Halo Wars comes out because i was playing the demo last night, as the covees, and it was epicly cool. And love the locust so i may make some new stuff for my CN. But at the end of the day i've got higher priorities at the moment, so i'm not 100% returned. So yeh, there you go! =D Cya around, Is this Signature Okay? Please Tell me as Soon as Possible, I Can't Change it if I Don't Know It's Wrong :) ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 14:34, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Project Slayer Is this article realistic and canon friendly? If so, could you remove the templates. Make sure to look at the talk page to see the points I made to the noobs. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 22:42, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Could you do me a favor? Need some pics from Halopedia: can you get me a pic of the SPARTAN Laser, all the MJOLNIR variants, the Orbital Insertion Pod, the Seraph, the two types of Elite Energy Shields (three-part original and one-part Graphic Novel variations), the Deployable Cover, the Com Node, the Supply Case, and the Seraph? Thanks. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:40, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Crimson Blue [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM]] RE: Welcome Back Thanks. Unfortunately, reality has me down again, so I may not be able to do as many stunning screenshots as I did before. I'm not per se leaving HaloFanon, as much as I am taking the writing skills I learned here and applying them to my own non-Halo stories. I have an idea for a multi-book series I think you might enjoy. Hope reality's treating you better than me. SPARTAN-II Class II I was wondering if I could add my team to the list of known teams. My Team: Amber Team. --LT Smith Perhaps you'd be interested in this? I asked Ajax the other day the fact that the Precursors are very much linked to the Necros War, yet there isn't an official Necros article for them. So, I discussed it with him, and as I have permission to create such an article for the Precursors and as you seem to be the only other author with more than a passing interest in them, would you care to assist me in creating them? I was thinking a form of combination between our articles, as well as integrating the little information we can scour from the Necros articles (such as the elusive "War against the Heavens" mentioned in The Cycle). Would you be interested? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Deletions Hello, Subtank, thank you for the deletions you made. Those articles were made when I first arrived at Halo Fanon. I now look back at what once seemed to be perfect and think, I was a total newb! No problem; any help is still help, right? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:20, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Custom signatue... Hey, could you tell me how to make one?--DREADHEAD613 14:45, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Many,many thanks! Thank you so much for helping me! :D --DREADHEAD613 15:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC) 15:17, 1 March 2009 (UTC) US Invite Hello and Good morning I noticed you were working on an RP. Can I be in it? Its okay if you say no, but I'm just asking because I currently have creativity block. Do I put my name on signup? Read the rules and the your posts but where do I signup at? May I join the Unworlding RP? Thanks a bunch. Unworlding Not yet. I have a special fate in mind for 141. You know that I'd love to join in... all I require of you is permission. Regards to our Story Arc, Unworlding Sorry to annoy you, but I needed to know if my new signature's image was okay. Is it too big? [[User:Meat and Taters|Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... ''']] 02:41, 9 March 2009 (UTC)